doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Virgin New Adventures
[[Ficheiro:NA001_genesys.jpg|thumb|right|O primeiro livro da NA, Timewyrm: Genesys.]] A New Adventures, publicada pela Virgin Books, é uma série de livros originais de Doctor Who que continuam as aventuras do Sétimo Doctor (e, inicialmente, Ace) na sequência da história de TV, Survival. Como os livros eram voltados para um público mais velho, eles incluíram temas mais maduros, incluindo palavrões, violência e sexualidade. Um livro da série da NA, Shakedown, era na verdade uma novelização de uma produção spin-off de fora da BBC, Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans, mas acabou se expandindo para incluir o Doctor. A série de livros terminou com o livro The Dying Days, do Oitavo Doctor. A NA terminou porque após a transmissão do filme de TV em 1996, a BBC Books adquiriu a licença para publicar os livros de Doctor Who, embora tenha havido uma sobreposição de mais de um ano para permitir que a Virgin publicasse seus livros já finalizados. Por causa disso, eles precisaram de uma mudança imediata, inclusive mudar a capa dos livros, excluindo o logo de Doctor Who e renomeando a série para "The New Adventures". The Dying Days não contém referências a Doctor Who na capa. Depois que The Dying Days foi publicado, os livros continuaram com Bernice sendo a personagem principal de uma nova série de livros, que foi oficialmente apelidada de "The New Adventures" (com um novo logo da NA). Virgin lançou duas séries spin-off seguindo o inicial sucesso da NA: os Decálogos, uma série de cinco contos, e a Missing Adventures, narrando as aventuras dos primeiros seis Doctors. Embora a continuidade da NA tenha sido inicialmente ignorada pela BBC Books, pequenas referências à NA e MA passaram gradualmente a aparecer. O livro da NA, Human Nature, foi adaptado e virou um episódio da série nova, Human Nature e The Family of Blood. Doctor Who: The New Adventures Anotações Continuidade * A New Adventures introduz alguns novos companions na vida do Doctor: Bernice Summerfield (estreando em Love and War), Roz Forrester e Chris Cwej (estreando em Original Sin) e Wolsey, o gato (estreando em Human Nature). * Ace sai em Love and War e deixa o Doctor por três anos (na linha temporal da Ace) antes de se reunir a ele em Deceit. Durante esse tempo ela mudou consideravelmente. Ace vai embora permanentemente em Set Piece. O desenvolvimento da personalidade da Ace e sua saída são contrariados nas outras mídias. * Além dos livros, alguns dos quadrinhos e áudios ocorrem especificamente no "universo" da New Adventures. Estes apresentam o Sétimo Doctor, Bernice e uma versão antiga da Ace. * Eternity Weeps retrata a morte (alguns anos no futuro, do ponto de vista dos leitores quando o livro foi lançado) da companion do Terceiro Doctor, Liz Shaw. * Vários livros da New Adventures destacam antigos inimigos da série de TV, incluindo: ** Timewyrm: Exodus - O War Chief ** Iceberg - Cybermen e o Cyber-Controlador ** Blood Heat - Silurians e Sea Devils ** No Future - O Monk e os Vardans ** Blood Harvest - Great Vampires ** First Frontier - O Master ** Toy Soldiers - Ogrons (apenas participação especial) ** Head Games - Valeyard (apenas ilusão) ** Shakedown - Sontarans e a Hoste Rutana ** GodEngine - Daleks (apenas participação especial) ** The Dying Days -Ice Warriors Adaptações * Os áudios Birthright e Just War foram histórias adaptadas de livros, mas sem o Doctor, porque não tinham permissão para usarem o personagem naquele momento nas histórias da Bernice Summerfield da Big Finish Productions. * Uma adaptação de Human Nature foi mostrada na 3ª temporada da série nova de Doctor Who. * Love and War foi adaptado pela Big Finish em áudio em 2012; dessa vez ,a empresa tinha os direitos de incluir o Doctor na história. Principais ligações à Virgin Missing Adventures * A história que se originou em Blood Harvest continua no primeiro livro da Missing Adventures Goth Opera, em um esforço para fazer os leitores comprarem os dois livros. * Lords of the Storm, da MA, e Shakedown foram lançados no mesmo mês e contam com a participação dos Sontarans. * O livro da Missing Adventures chamado Cold Fusion apresenta o Quinto Doctor e seus companions com o Sétimo Doctor, Roz e Chris Cwej da série New Adventures. Anotações de produção * So Vile a Sin foi publicado fora de sequência por causa de atrasos. Em relação à história, ocorre entre Damaged Goods e Bad Therapy. A morte de um personagem importante em So Vile a Sin era para ser uma surpresa, mas por causa do atraso de produção isso foi estragado, e o prólogo de Bad Therapy começa com o funeral do personagem. O atraso na publicação fez com que ele fosse o último livro da New Adventures a ser publicado. Veja também * Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures * Time Lord (livro jogo) Links externos * Guia dos livros de Doctor Who em inglês - Virgin Books - The New Adventures en:Virgin New Adventures es:Virgin New Adventures fr:Virgin New Adventures Categoria:Livros